Fanello Tul I Gallad
by MayBabyK
Summary: About my own original characters, who are still in love after years of seperation. Doesn't include Harry or Ron or Hermione, but takes place in the wizarding world.
1. Introduction to Aeros

The title says "From a gray cloud comes the light." It's written in an elvish language, which was created by J.R.R. Tolkien for his Lord of the Ring and other books. The book I used for reference was The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth by Ruth S. Noel. 

The story is about my favorite original Harry Potter character that I roleplayed at , named Aeros Fomorri, (whom I roleplayed at the following address:http://pub37.ezboard.com/bhogwartsschoolofwitchcraftandwizardyrpg) and how he strives to reconnect himself with his true love, Adrian Bluewing, after 10 years of losing contact. 

Some quick background info on the two- Aeros has two sisters (their triplets, the girls are named Andromeda and Athlinn) and their mother is a nymph who left their father after being beaten to the point of barely healing. Adrian, on the other hand, was raised by a muggle mother and a father who was a death eater. Her mother had a memory charm placed on her, and now doesn't remember her daughter or ex-husband. 

Welp, read and Review…oh! A disclaimer….

****

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, All shops within the two, The Ministry of Magic, and all other things dealing with the world of magic are J K Rowling's. I only wish it was mine.

****

Adrian Bluewing is the original character of my good friend Jessica, and no credit should be given to me for her.

All other characters are my own personal originals, and should not be used by any other author on this site.

  


****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_Just meet me at Diagon Alley on the 24th if you wish to meet up. No need to reply.  
  
Love Always,  
**Aeros**_  
  
His grey eyes lingered on the signature, silently wondering if it was the right thing to end it with. Shaking his head, Aeros folded the letter and slid it into the envelope, then sealed it with a black circular sticker with a white A in the center of it. He sighed and tied the envelope to Orion's leg, and watched as the dark tawny owl flew gracefully out his open window.  
He scratched the top of his head, making the now short purple locks go into disarray. His hair had once been down to his chin, but he had gotten it cut by Andromeda's insistence, and found that he liked the look of it. Other than his hair, Aeros hadn't changed much since graduating from Hogwarts 13 years ago. He had the same dark grey eyes, same jaw structure, and the same 6'2" height. He had muscled up a bit for his job, but that was it. And he had extended the colors of his wardrobe.  
Aeros worked for a very secretive branch of the Ministry of Magic, one that often helped assist aurors in the capture of murderers and such. He specifically worked on dark arts cases mostly, getting information about wizards who dabbled in the dirty side of magic. He had helped put over 15 people in Azkaban, and all of them had affected his family or people he knew in some way. He had worked beside his sister Andie more than a few times on some cases, since she had become an auror. Athlinn, on the other hand, was the head of the Magical Catastrophes branch of the Ministry.   
After staring out the window of his office for a few minutes, Aeros turned away and walked out of the room. _Why contact her now?_ he thought to himself as he headed down the stairs. He turned right and into the kitchen._ After almost 8 years, why?_ He went to the liquor cabinet in the dining room and got out a shot glass. After filling it to the brim with Ogden's Old Firewhisky, he downed the glass in one gulp, and his eyes watered from the taste of it. He then poured himself a glass of wine before heading upstairs to work.  


****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
He couldn't concentrate on the files laid out on his desk. His mind was on the letter he had sent, and his heart was wondering if Adrian would respond to it. Aeros doubted she would, it had been too long. She most likely was settled down with kids, and probably never gave him a thought these days. It hurt him to think she would forget him, when he thought about her everyday.  
It had been ten years since he had walked away without looking back. He had been scared of what he was feeling, and had been terrified even more of what she could feel for him. Aeros didn't want to get hurt, not after what had happened to his parents. So, instead, he hurt Adrian. _What a fool.._  
"Fomorri, we need you."  
Aeros jumped as he heard the voice, and whirled around in his chair to face the fireplace. The head of Alastair McKinnon sat in the small fire that was there, his face severe and hard. He had thinning gray hair and a short goatee, and cold steel blue eyes that could make a person squirm under his gaze. He was the head of Aeros' order, and he wasn't a man for joking around or being friendly, always straight to the point.  
"Nelvira broke out of our custody and ran for it- no clue where he could have hidden." McKinnon went on. "We need some more people to help track him down."  
"Nelvira?" Aeros asked, now scowling. "He was supposed to be sent straight to Azkaban after questioning."  
"The Wizard Council didn't claim him guilty, Aeros, he's supplied too many items for research. They love him at the Ministry. All we could do was hold on to him and get some more out of him. But he got out before I could get down there."  
"Shit." Aeros started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, trying to think of places to find the runaway convict. "Have you checked his home and property? His son's house?"  
"Yes."  
"The Ravenscraft houses?"  
"We cleaned them out last month, thanks to the young one. He wouldn't think of going there."  
Aeros stopped pacing and looked hard at McKinnon. "That's precisely why he's going there. It's empty and clean, already been checked." He crossed the room quickly to where his black cloak hung on a wooden peg by the door. "The estate is 80 miles out of Diagon. I'll try to cut him off, and you just get your men out there as fast as you can."  
"It's too dangerous, Fomorri. I'll forb-"  
"Just wish me luck, Alastair. That's all I need." Aeros fastened the cloak and without another word, was down the stairs and out the front door.  
"Good luck," McKinnon said before his face vanished from the fire.


	2. Wistful and Worn Out

They caught Nelvira, but not before Aeros had his chest slashed open and was crucioed. He was now standing in a stark white room with his shirt off, and a healer dabbing at his cut with a healing solution. He gritted his teeth as he felt the cut closing up itself; the process of quick healing always hurt. He frowned as Helga stood up straight and smiled her always cheerful smile. "Thank you, I think." He said, shaking his head as he got his shirt off the bed and pulled it over his head. He hated getting hurt while on the chase, but he always got himself healed back to perfect health, and always by the same woman. A woman who was in lust with him.  
"Um, Aeros," Helga said tentatively, her tanned cheeks turning a bit pink. "I should examine the rest of you, make sure you're not hurt an further."  
"I'm not sleeping with you, Helga."  
Helga frowned and threw the bottle of potion she was holding onto the cot beside them, ignoring the dark blue liquid that quickly spread of the surface of it. "Damn it, Aeros, why won't you just give me a chance?! I liked you back when I went to school with you and your sisters, and you liked me then."  
Aeros paused as he opened the door, staring at his hand as it started to tremble on the door handle. "That's changed. I love someone else."  
"Then why aren't you with her?" Helga demanded, her blue eyes angry and her hands on her hips.  
He frowned and closed his eyes briefly before responding. "Because I @#%$ up and hurt her." He shook his head as he walked out. "I'll see you later."  
He made his way quickly up the corridor, taking a left into an even longer hallway, before knocking on a large iron plated door on his right. It took a moment before the door swung open, and Aeros stepped inside. Casimire Nelvira sat in a chair at the back of the room, his arms chained up behind him and his legs chained to the legs of the chair. Aeros felt the sneer on his lips before it was even there, but he quickly wiped it off his face as he saw Scarlett and Elviorith standing on the left side, talking with McKinnon and another high official, named Orville Albion. He walked over and crossed his arms over his chest, staying quiet for the moment and only listening.  
"There's nothing else in the basement, Sir. I checked this morning to make sure," Vior was saying, looking back and forth between Albion and McKinnon. "We gave you everything we had."  
"No more documents? Not even a piece of jewelry or clothing that might be harmful?" Albion asked, a frown on his face.  
"None." Scarlett said coldly, and as she spoke her golden eyes flashed to Aeros. His eyes were focused on the vivid red pendant that hung from her neck and glowed.  
"Ms. Ravenscraft, may I see your necklace for a moment?" Aeros said suddenly, startling McKinnon and Albion. Scarlett hesitantly unclasped it and handed it over, and looked at Vior, who's face had gone pale. The pendant was hot against his fingers, as though it were telling him that he shouldn't be holding it. Aeros scowled and held it out to Albion. "I think this should be inspected, made sure there isn't anything more to it than an odd gleam." Albion nodded and was out the door, heading down the hallway.  
"You can't take that!" Scarlett cried, her eyes wide as she watched Albion leave. "It's special to me!"  
"Why?" McKinnon, his eyes narrowing.  
Scarlett stuttered a moment, before setting her face straight and setting her shoulders back. "I've had it since I was 12. If it wasn't harmless, I would have told you. You've got to trust that."  
"We will trust that, after our people inspect it." Mckinnon said, then held a hand out to Vior for a handshake. "We'll let you know." And he then walked over to the guards that were beside Casmire.  
Aeros smiled a bit at Vior and Scarlett now, and they returned the warm gesture. "Thank you both for all the information," he said. "We wouldn't have done it without you. I just hope this doesn't ruin your relationships with the good members of your families."  
"We've got each other," Scarlett said quietly. "Elviorith is family enough for me."  
Vior grinned and put his arm around Scarlett's shoulders, and shook his head slowly. "Now, sis, don't get all emotional on me. I know you love me, but you don't need to announce to everyone else." Scarlett laughed lightly, a bit of joy finally showing on her face.  
Aeros grinned and shook his head, and clapped a hand to Vior's back. "I'll see you guys later. I'm heading home." They said quick good byes, and he walked quickly over to McKinnon. "Listen, I'm going to head home and rest up. I'll be in early in the morning to file a report, alright?"  
McKinnon nodded, hardly looking at Aeros. "Rest up good tonight. Strength's crucial." Aeros nodded and was out the door, wanting to get home as fast as he could. 


	3. Untitled

On the morning of the 21st, Aeros was up at dawn. He couldn't sleep at night now, due to extreme jitters and the thoughts that Adrian wouldn't meet him. He had finished off an entire bottle of wine in three days of slow drinking, and he hadn't been worth a rat's tail at work all week. McKinnon had told him to stay home today and relax, regain some color to his face.   
So now, Aeros sat slumped over in the bathtub, up to his chest in scalding hot water. A bottle of wine sat on the floor to his left, along with a pack of cigarettes. He was sulking and knew it, without even having a good reason, but he didn't care at the moment. He needed to feel sorry for himself before he could get angry at himself, and getting angry meant getting back to normal. He missed normal.  
There was a loud, insistent knock on the door, and Aeros groaned to himself. What now? He got out of the tub and slipped on a thick robe, and headed downstairs as he tied it closed. He turned left and went through the spacious living room to the front door, and when he opened it he prepared himself to say something mean about disturbances. Instead, cruelty melted away as he saw Andromeda, standing on the front step soaking wet and shivering. He'd forgotten about the rain.  
"Let me in, you oaf," Andie said, her teeth chattering.  
Aeros stepped aside and she ducked in, and hung her coat up in the closet to the right of the door. She set a duffel bag down beside the door as well and kicked off her dripping leather boots. Andie looked at Aeros and brushed her wet hair out of her face, and the look on her face was a mixed one of gratitude and anger. "Thanks," she said quietly.  
"I'll get you something dry to wear, alright? Be back in a second." Aeros dashed upstairs quickly and pulled the plug in the bathtub to drain the water, and then went quickly to his room. He changed into sweatpants and blue t-shirt, and grabbed a lightweight sweater and plaid boxers for Andie. It was what she normally wore whenever she was here, so he figured this time would be no different.  
He went back downstairs to where Andie was poking at the fireplace, trying to light it with matches. "Oh, for pete's sake," she said, getting out her wand and creating a large fire in the hearth. She grinned at Aeros and shrugged. "I've lost my patience again." Aeros smiled and handed the dry clothes to Andie, who went upstairs to change in the bathroom. She came back, tugging her hair into a ponytail, and plopped down on the couch by the fireplace. "I'm staying here tonight, I have you know. Helga was in one of those moods again."  
"You should really get your own place, Andie." Aeros said, frowning. "You can't live out of a traveling bag for the rest of your life."  
"I haven't seen everything I've wanted to, Aeros. I can't afford to have a house and house payments and never spend any time in it." Andie sighed, visibly giving in to the weariness she felt from 3 days of traveling. "You're probably right..I'll get a place, when I'm ready to take care of one. Besides, I'm happy with what I do. I'd rather live with only the clothes on my back and a few galleons, instead of having what everyone else asks for."  
Aeros nodded slowly, understanding what Andie was saying. She was living for the moment, unlike her sister and brother, who had already settled down with their lives. Though, Aeros didn't feel fulfilled by his life. He felt empty.  
"You better sleep, little bro. You look like shit." Andie grinned at him. "I'll be out before you get up. I need to be in Diagon Alley early in the morning."  
"Alright." Aeros said, smiling also. "Thanks." He got up and went upstairs.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Aeros couldn't sleep a wink that night, and kept tossing and turning in bed. He got up several times before dawn to look out his window, to check the sky for any sign of an owl flying towards his house. He heard Andie leave at 5:45 in the morning, and he soon left his room to shower and get dressed.   
He paced around the house for two hours, looking for something to do that might calm his nerves, before finally giving up and heading downstairs to his meditation room. The door to it was just beside the stairs, and could only be opened by his touch. The door was highly ornate and made of various shades of blue and red and yellow, with silver tones designs scattered everywhere. He knelt down and ran his finger over the spot to open the door, and waited patiently as it slowly swung forward to allow him to step inside.  
The room was painted black, and the carpet was of the darkest grey material he could find. There were no curtains on the one window that was in there- instead, it was painted black as well. A small torch was anchored to each wall and lit with green flames, and each flame would spark every once in a while. A small table in the corner of the room had incense on it, which had all lit up when the door opened.  
Aeros sat in the center of the room with his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. He mentally prepped himself for the following days of work and possible travel, and the 24th in particular. He had to be prepared incase Adrian didn't show up at Diagon.  
Aeros slept that night, a deep dreamless sleep, though at the edges of his mind were the worries of love and loss. 


End file.
